Maybe Now, Maybe Here
by hannahpaige
Summary: It had been five years. Five very long years since he had broken this girl’s heart. She was even more beautiful now then she had been then. Puckleberry, multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I wrote a Puckleberry one-shot last night, thinking that that would be enough to rid me of my fic ideas, but apparently not. So here's a new story. I'm not sure how long it will be, as I'm terrible at multi-chapter fics, but we'll see where we end up. Hope you enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. Also, I don't own any products, brands or songs mentioned in future chapters._**

* * *

It had been five years since he'd seen Rachel Berry. But staring at her petite figure from the other side of the overcrowded tent, it felt like it had been only yesterday that heartbreaking tears had ran down her cheeks as she looked up at him with wide, chocolate brown eyes. He couldn't shake that image of her, as an eighteen year old fresh out of high school, hopeful, ambitious, and slightly crazy.

She looked different, and yet exactly the same. She had the same long, shiny brown hair that drove him crazy, and the long tanned legs which peeped out from underneath her red dress reminded him of lazy summer days spent by her pool. She moved her hands the same way as she used to, one gracefully out in front of her, trying to illustrate a point, as the other clutched a wine glass by its stem. But she smiled differently. It wasn't as radiant, as stunning, but small, graceful, just like the rest of her. Why did it feel to him, then, as though it didn't quite fit?

'Puck!'

Noah turned his head automatically at the sound of his high school nickname, grinning as Will Schuester bore down upon him. He smelled like Jack Daniels and cologne as he grabbed him in a quick one-armed hug.

Laughing ecstatically, Mr Schue let go of him and drew back to look at him fondly. 'I'm so glad you could make it.'

Noah shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of his former Glee Club, and Spanish, teacher. 'Actually it's just Noah now, Mr- Will.'

'Mr Will hey?' Will smirked. His green eyes were slightly glazed over and his bow tie hung haphazardly from his neck. 'Actually it's just Will now, Noah.'

He chuckled and shook his head. 'Sorry I didn't make it for the ceremony, I just couldn't get an earlier flight at the last minute and-'

'Don't be stupid! I'm just so glad to have all my Glee kids here for this day. It means so much to me that you all made the effort.' Will's eyes misted over and Noah prayed to the good lord that the man wasn't about to start crying.

'Well, look, I'm not going to keep you, you should get back over to your wife.' Noah smirked as he said the word, and the older man grinned and searched the crowd until they landed on the redhead in the very centre of the dance floor.

'Will do! I'll talk to you later though Noah, and thanks again!' He was swept away into the faceless crowd and Noah's hazel eyes were drawn back to the spot Rachel Berry last stood. She wasn't there anymore, and he fought the lurch of disappointment in his chest, dangerously close to his heart. It wasn't right to be having those sort of feeling about Rachel again, it wasn't. He hadn't seen some of these people in far too long and he was leaving at the end of this week to go back to Indianapolis. It was no use dwelling on might have been. If different decisions had been made, if _he_ had been different.

Noah threw back that last of the bourbon in his glass and set it down on the table nearest him. This was a wedding damn it and he was going to have fun.

***

Yeah, so he was drunk. It was okay though, so was everyone else. He hadn't spotted that red dress or those legs in about an hour, and felt lighter than air. He and Finn were pulling out some old moves from Glee club, laughing at themselves and everyone around them. He hadn't spoken to Finn in _months_. Sure, they'd managed to keep in touch after he moved, and he'd come down to spend the occasional weekend with his Ma and sister, but after a while life started to interfere. It felt different now, but in many ways, exactly the same. Noah promised himself he'd make more of an effort in the future.

He'd spoken to Quinn Fabray once that night. It had been hard to do without his heart kind of hurting. She had gotten her figure back, and looked like the angel he remembered her as when they were 16, wearing a white dress and silvery stuff around her eyes. She was nervous, he could tell by the way she twisted her hands, but had this quiet elegance about her he had always admired. As she said goodbye, their eyes had connected, and Noah had known she was thinking about the same thing he was- their baby girl. Even now, after all this time, it comforted him to know that he wasn't the only one in the world who thought about his daughter, if she was safe, happy. Noah pulled Quinn into a hug, and it made him feel like he was 16 again and she was looking tiredly up at him from a hospital bed as he held _her_, this bundle of perfection. They parted with a smile, and Noah felt more at peace than he had in a long time.

Being here, in Lima, felt right. In felt good to be somewhere he knew like the back of his hand. Indianapolis still didn't feel like home, though he had lived there for two years. He did construction work mostly, but liked to play his guitar and sing at this bar just down the street from his apartment. Music made him feel like he was home, and sitting in the back of his truck strumming Sweet Caroline as a brunette smiled adoringly at him.

She was torturing him. He hadn't talked to Rachel Berry once that night, hadn't even locked his hazel eyes with her brown ones, and he could swear he could smell the perfume she used to wear every time he turned around, hear her laughter in his ears in time with the beat of the music.

_This is ridiculous. Straighten up, dude. _

Gesturing to Finn that he was going to get a drink, Noah made his way to the bar, hands in his pockets, head low. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

And then there she was. Standing next to him, telling the barman her order. He stared at her, dazed. She was even more beautiful up close. Although, he knew that. 'Rachel.' He managed to say throatily. She turned to him and time seemed to slow as he finally,_ finally_ got to stare into the depths of those eyes. Her long lashes fluttered and he saw the surprise register on her face, before it was replaced by a smile. One of those small, controlled ones. He didn't like it. But he had no right to argue. Rachel Berry was standing before him.

'Noah!' God he missed the way she said his name, back when she had been the only one to call him that, apart from his Ma. The 'o' was so soft and the 'ah' lasted just a fraction longer than usual. He used to love to hear his name coming from those lips, whether she whispered it into his ear or screamed it so everyone would know she was his.

He grinned at her, and couldn't resist, pulling her close to him. He breathed in the scent coming from her hair- it smelled different. Not like strawberries, but of vanilla.

He released her almost shakily- god it had felt so good to hold her. To know that she was real, that Rachel Berry existed in this world.

She seemed a little unnerved too. 'What a greeting.' She smiled up at him. She was still so small. 'It's been far too long, Noah.'

He just drank in the sight of her, wanting to touch her again. To feel her skin, so soft, so warm, against his own.

'Excuse me, sir?' Noah turned with irritation at the interruption, but it was just the bartender holding out a bottle of beer. He took it from him and waited as Rachel picked up her wine glass. The barman began to pack up shop for the night, now that everyone was sufficiently intoxicated. He gestured to the nearest table.

'Come sit with me, catch up.' He was surprised at how normal he sounded. This was the girl who had turned his whole life upside down. They had started dating Senior year, after all the baby drama had finally died down and Finn and Rachel had broken up for the second time. It had been the best year of his life. But, like most good things, it had come to an end.

'Of course!' She followed him, beaming, and smiled a little bit wider when he pulled out her chair for her. 'How chivalrous of you, Noah.'

He sat opposite her, gripping the neck of his bottle. The lights from overhead played shadows across her face and he shook his head, smiling.

'What? What is it?' Rachel was smiling too.

'Just, sitting here with you, it's...surreal.'

She nodded. 'I know what you mean. How have you been? I ran into your Mom a few months ago when I was visiting, she told me you'd been living in Indianapolis. Are you still there?'

'Yeah, yeah it's been good there. I have my own apartment, and I'm working pretty good hours. Construction, mostly. But I guess we all have to start somewhere.' He raked his gaze over her. Her red strapless dress gave him a perfect view of her slender neck and he remembered what it felt like to touch her there, feel her shiver underneath him...

'So what about you? I heard you've been living it up in New York. Been dazzling Broadway with your amazing talent, have you?'

Rachel's cheeks turned pink at his compliment. 'I've just been doing small plays, mostly. But like you said, you have to start somewhere.' She stopped talking and just looked at him, a small smile playing about her red lips.

Just the simple act of having her _look_ at him like that made him hot all over. 'What?' his voice sounded huskier than usual.

'You're different, Noah. You've even got a full head of hair.' She giggled. 'Was the hawk not badass enough for you anymore?'

A grin made its way onto his face and he shook his head. 'The hawk will always be badass enough for me, but in the real world, I found out, people respect you a little less when your name is Puck and you have a stupid haircut.'

She looked surprised. 'Oh! So you're not going by Puck anymore? Wow.'

'You didn't think I was going to go by that for my whole life, did you?' Noah asked, furrowing his brow at the look on her face.

'Well, no, of course not, it's just...'

'Just?'

She shook her head quickly, tendrils of hair dancing around her face. 'It's nothing, don't worry.'

'No, come on I want to know!' He leaned towards her. 'You've caught my interest now.'

She bit her lip and his gaze was immediately drawn to the spot. Those lips... 'I don't know. I just used to like the idea that I was the only one who called you that.' She said softly.

His breath caught in his throat. He gazed at her, and she met that gaze head on. 'I guess I just don't like the world sharing our little secret.'

The world was still for a moment, but he shrugged it off and grinned. 'My name was such a big secret? I really _was_ a badass.'

She giggled, and he noticed her smile grew even wider this time. She glanced around the room, surprise masking that smile. He looked around too. The tent was almost empty. When had that happened? He smiled at the figures of Will and Emma, wrapped up in each other, still swaying on the dance floor. Finn, Mike and Matt, drunk off their asses, danced in a corner with grins on their faces. Noah snorted, shaking his head.

He looked back at over the girl sitting across from him, who was staring at the newlyweds, and an idea popped into his head.

'How are your dancing skills?'

'What do you mean, Noah? My dancing is more than adequ- Oh that's not happening.' A look of realisation dawned on her face mid-sentence and he chuckled. He stood up and walked around the table to her.

She shook her head rapidly. 'I really don't want to, I should probably be getting back anyway-'

He smirked and took her hand with his. Regardless of her protests, she followed.

'Noah, really.'

'Come on Berry, for old times' sake?'

He had her there. He held one of her hands to his chest with his, curling the other around her tiny waist, and began to sway. The song that was playing was soft and slow and he sighed as Rachel leaned into him. He could feel her heart beat against him. It was faster than it should be. Was he the one making her heart beat faster?

His own heart was thumping loudly in his ears, and he could feel the heat of her skin through her dress on his fingertips.

It had been five years. Five very long years since he had broken this girl's heart. She was even more beautiful now then she had been then.

Rachel took a deep, shuddering breath against him, and looked up. They were so close. A strand of hair fell from her bun and he reached out to tuck it behind her ear, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

She gaped up at him and removed her hand from his chest gently. 'I've got to go now, Noah.' She whispered, and turned on her heel.

He gazed after her, barely even registering the trio of Finn, Mike and Matt singing 'I Will Always Love You' as the the only girl he'd ever loved walked away.

He could still fee her warmth, and felt something give inside him. Noah Puckerman could finally breathe again.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you guys liked this :) Reviews are always welcome.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A_/N: Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, they inspired me to write quicker than I usually would. This isn't the most exciting of chapters, but I like to think that it was kind of necessary._**

* * *

The first thing Noah Puckerman was aware of when he woke up the next morning was the pounding right behind eyes. He cracked one lid but immediately shut it against the harsh light streaming in from the window. He buried his head on the pillow- it smelled like lemons, the washing detergent his Ma used.

The single bed felt extremely small. He'd gotten used to his double bed in his apartment. He glanced quickly at his surroundings. He was in his old room. The question was, how did he get home last night?

It took Noah a very long time to get up and downstairs, but he somehow managed it.

His Ma stood at the stove, her back to him and he sniffed the air eagerly. 'French toast, Ma? Just for me?

She turned to smile at him. 'I thought it might help the hangover. Besides, how am I ever going to convince you to move back here if I don't feed you properly when you visit?'

He slumped down at the small, round table, resting his head on his folded arms. 'Believe it or not, I can cook for myself.'

She chuckled. 'Noah, you can't cook to save your life.' She heaped his breakfast onto a plate and poured him a very large cup of black coffee. Green eyes sparkling, she placed his breakfast down on the table and sat opposite him. He wasn't very hungry, but began to eat to please her anyway.

'So,' He said conversationally. 'Any idea how I got home last night?'

She shrugged. 'Well, I assumed that you had walked. You were dropped off by the boys. _None_ of you were very quiet, I might add. Sarah wouldn't stop complaining this morning.'

He vaguely remembered blundering his way up the stairs last night. 'Sorry. Speaking of Sarah though, where is the brat?'

His Ma admonished him with a single glance. 'She's out with a couple of girlfriends.'

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment. It felt nice, being at home. Having his Ma cook for him. He also like the idea that she still washed his sheets, specifically for when he came to visit. His kitchen was the same as it had been growing up- small, with a granite top bench and plenty of sunlight from the large windows. There was one above the sink which looked over the front lawn, well-maintained and burtsting with an assortment of flowers.

'Did you have a good night last night, Noah? It sounded as though you had a lot of fun.' She smirked at him, and he grinned, realising where he got his from.

'Yeah, it was a good night. Caught up with a lot of people.'

Rachel. His whole night was starting to come back to him now. Rachel Berry, in his arms. He felt as though he could still smell her perfume on himself.

Why had she left so abruptly? Maybe he had been coming on too strongly, but he simply couldn't help himself. All reason flew out of his head when he was in close proximity to her. He missed her. It was very simple. He missed having Rachel Berry in his life, with her eyes and hair and smile. The way her fingers used to tighten around his when they held hands, and the way her head found the perfect place on his shoulder to rest. Surely, after all this time, she missed him too?

There was no way she could still be bitter about the way they had ended things? Alright, the way he had ended things.

'Noah?'

He looked up at his Ma, who was looking at him questioningly. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, of course. Just a bit hung over.' He said, with a little bit of sheepishness for authenticity. Although he wasn't lying. Thinking about Rachel Berry was only fuelling the pounding behind his eyes and the lethargy he felt.

His Ma 'tutted'. 'Honestly, Noah, you should take better care of yourself.'

'I do!' He protested, rolling his eyes and shoving the last bit of French toast in his mouth. 'Thanks for the food. I'm going to go take a shower.'

'Do you have any plans for today?' She questioned him right before he got to the door.

'I thought I'd drop by Finn's; see what he's done with the place.'

'Noah...'

Oh no. His Ma had her 'let's talk about Rachel' voice on. She didn't use it that often; Noah had made it quite clear that he didn't like discussing the issue. He turned around wearily.

'Did you talk to Rachel last night? She told me she was going.'

'Are guys like best friends or something now?' He said with irritation.

'Noah.' She said warningly.

He sighed. 'Yes.'

'Well, why don't you go on over to see her today? I know Hiram and Leroy would love to see you.'

He chuckled. 'I somehow doubt that. But look, Ma, I'm sure I'll talk to her again sometime this week.'

She looked at him softly. 'Please make sure you do, Noah. It would be such a shame otherwise.'

Noah shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. He turned around and took the stairs two at a time, suddenly eager to begin the day. His mother guilt-tripping him had never been something he enjoyed. It happened more often than he liked, and especially when Rachel was involved. It had been five years; you'd think his mother would have forgotten about 'that nice, talented Jewish girl'.

He made sure the water temperature was boiling hot before hopping in the shower, relaxing almost instantly.

He remembered seeing Rachel Berry that last time in such perfect detail. She had practically run out of his house in tears, arms hugging her middle, her long brown hair streaming out behind her. And he, like an idiot, had stood in his doorway and watched her drive away from him. It was the third time in his life he had ever really cried. The first, when his deadbeat Dad had left them when he was 9. They had never heard from that loser again. The second, holding his daughter in his arms for the first and last time. And the last was losing Rachel Berry.

Noah turned the water off somewhat reluctantly, but he knew that he couldn't just come home and start using all of the hot water. He wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom in a billow of steam. From down the hallway in his old room he heard the beginnings of 'Cherry Pie' from his phone ring out. He made a run for it.

A quick glance at the caller ID told him it was Finn.

'Sup, dude?' He answered.

'Man, I feel like shit.' Finn's voice sounded groggy and hoarse. 'Good night, though.'

Noah chuckled. 'I was thinking about swinging by today. That cool?'

'Yeah, whatever. We can sit around and play Halo.'

'Dude, we need new ways to bond.'

He could practically hear Finn shrugging on the other line. 'I go with what works.'

'Alright. I'll see you in like half an hour.'

'Sounds good.'

'Later.' Without waiting for a reply he chucked the phone back down on his bed and started to dress. He needed to talk to Finn. About Rachel, of course. There was always a bit of weirdness back in high school whenever he and Rachel had problems and Noah wanted to talk to Finn about it. Finn had still been a little wounded about Rachel breaking up with him (for the second time). Noah and Rachel fought almost every week, so there was a lot of weirdness that year. Still, time was supposed to heal all wounds.

On the drive to Finn's place, he took a sick amount of pleasure in replaying the events of last night over and over in his head.

She was almost exactly the same, except for that smile.

Deep down, Noah knew that she was not the same girl she once was. She talked a lot less, and she had lost the maniacal gleam in her eye: it had been replaced with contentment. There was a simple grace about her that he'd always knew she possessed, but now she was bursting with it. With this stunning beauty and sophistication.

Of course he loved talking to her, and seeing her, but he kind of missed the old Rachel Berry.

Finn answered the door to his tiny, one-floor house looking like absolute crap. Noah laughed at him at he blinked with bleary eyes, dressed in a rumpled old t-shirt and track suit pants.

'You're looking good, mate.'

'Shut up, Puckerman. Or I'll kick you out.'

Looking around Finn's house, it felt a lot like the old Hudson home. He'd been here before, but that was about a year ago, and Finn had just moved in.

It was like a bigger version of Teenage–Finn's basement, where they used to hang out, drinking beers and playing video games. He whistled as he looked around.

'I like.'

Finn shrugged. 'It's not too bad.'

Noah followed his friend into the lounge room. 'Apparently teaching pays better than I thought.'

'Dude, I had to save up for years to get this place. It's not all fun and games at McKinley.'

They sat side-by-side on the couch and Finn switched on the TV. 'I know you did. But you like it there, right?'

'Yeah, definitely.' He could tell by the contentment in Finn's voice that he was happy with his life.

'How's your Mom? Prostate alright?'

Finn thumped him on his shoulder and Nah but his hands up in defence. 'Hey, you said it first!'

'She's doing good. Actually, she has a boyfriend.' Finn's face grew dark at this.

'What's he like?'

'You know, a dick.'

Noah shrugged. 'I'm sure you were going to hate him no matter what he's like. He's banging your Mom.'

That earned him another thump. 'Alright, alright! I'm sorry.' He turned his attention to the screen in front of him and proceeded to blow some dude to smithereens. 'How fucking crazy was last night?'

Finn snorted. 'I can't believe we were the last ones there. I never thought I'd be the drunk idiot at a wedding.'

'I was right there with you. Have you talked to Mike and Matt?'

'I talked to Chang. Sounds worse than I do. Though I wasn't the one who climbed over that fence.'

Noah shook his head, grinning. 'Good times.'

'So did you see Quinn and Rachel last night?' Finn didn't look at him as he spoke, and so Noah kept his head directed at the screen.

'Yeah, talked to them both.'

A moment of silence, and-

'Yeah. They look good.'

_Well this is awkward._ Noah paused the game and put down the controller. 'I talked to Rachel for awhile, actually.'

'Dude...' Finn started.

'We just talked, you know? About, like, our lives and stuff. I thought our first conversation would be a little bit more awkward, considering the way we left things, but it was just easy. Natural. She teased me about the 'hawk and we danced. It felt kind of like old times.'

Finn stared at his hands for a moment before looking up. 'I kinda miss the 'hawk.'

Noah shook his head. 'That's not the point.' He said exasperatedly.

'Well, what is the point? Do you want to start something with her or what? Or are you going to be a pussy and stand around waiting for her to run to you? Call me crazy, dude, but I think Rachel's moved on. Whenever she comes down she always visits, and she's doing good. Better than good. She's not crazy Rachel Berry anymore.' Finn had thrown his controller on the coffee table. 'She doesn't mention you, man.'

'I didn't think she would. I find it weird that we've never run into each other before though, you know? When I was still living here, or even just visiting. Maybe she was trying to avoid me-'

Finn rolled his eyes. 'You're stuck on Rachel Berry, okay? I don't think we've had one conversation in our entire lives that you haven't talked about her. Even back in high school, when you supposedly hated her, you always couldn't wait to bring up the subject of 'that freak in the knee socks'. And then when you started dating, it was even worse. Hell, even when Rachel and I were dating.'

'What's your point?' Noah was starting to get irritated now.

'My point, Puck, is that you screwed up that relationship a very long time ago. And everyone has moved on but you.'

He frowned. Finn was making far too much sense for his liking. He was stuck on Rachel Berry? Well, yeah, he was. And had always been. Letting her go had probably been one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

He picked up his controller and begun to play again, still frowning, thinking. 'Yeah, but she's Rachel Berry, you know?'

Finn glanced over at him. 'I know. She's a tough one to get over.'

Noah smiled at him. He hadn't had a heart to heart like that with his bro in a very long time. It felt good.

'So, did you talk to Quinn?'

Finn smiled 'Yeah. She's doing really good. Working at some hair place. I had no idea she was even interested in that stuff back in high school.'

'So are you guys friends now or what?'

Finn shrugged. 'Kind of. We don't, like, hang out or anything, but it's not awkward. We managed to be friends after... you know.'

Noah nodded. Yeah, he knew. He would always regret making that stupid, drunken mistake with Quinn Fabray. But afterwards, slowly, eventually, they had all managed to be friends again. He and Quinn decided to stay just friends after all that had happened and he had to endure developing feelings for Rachel Berry, and watching her date his best friend. After they had ended things for good, Rachel had told him it was because of him. And he felt the great satisfaction of knowing that sometimes the best friend did get the girl.

'Alright, so I'm only in town for a week, what are we doing tonight?' Noah broke the comfortable silence.

'Barbequing.'

'I'm sorry?'

'Didn't Will tell you last night?'

Noah shook his head. 'I don't think that guy knew his own name by the time he got to me.'

Finn chuckled. 'Let's not be hypocrites. But yeah, he wants all of us to come over before he and Emma leave for their honeymoon on Monday.'

_All of us_. Rachel would be there.

'I'm in.'

* * *

_**A/N: Alrighty, so I hope you guys didn't think that was too crappy, and hopefully you got a little bit more insight on where Noah and Rachel are at this point in their lives. Next chapter, I can promise you lots of Puckleberry interaction if you please leave a review :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: You guys are such amazing reviewers, I've never been on such an updating roll in my life. I hope you're all enjoying, I know I am having fun writing Puck and Rachel all grown up. Just letting you guys know, you'll definitely be finding out what happened all those years ago :)**_

* * *

Noah seriously felt like he'd grown a vagina.

_This is the lowest I've ever been._

He stood in his Ma's room, looking at himself in her full-length mirror. All the clothes he had brought with him from Indianapolis lay in a pile on the bed behind him, and he was only wearing boxer shorts, getting more and more frustrated by the second.

It was 3:45, and the barbeque started at four. He had already planned on being a little late, in order to make a totally badass entrance, but now he was going to be REALLY late. Besides, he didn't feel very badass at the moment.

'Noah- Noah!' Over his shoulder in the mirror, he saw his Ma with her eyes covered, standing in the doorway. He rolled his eyes.

'Ma, chill out. I'm decent.'

She peeked out between her fingers, and then dropped her hands to her sides. 'It's strange not seeing you as my little boy anymore.' She said, coming to stand next to him, and looking rather weepy. He rolled his eyes again.

'Let's not make this a chick flick moment.' Noah picked up a navy polo shirt from the bed and held it up against his chest. 'How does this look on me?' He paused, realising how contradictory he sounded. His Ma raised her eyebrows at him, and then chuckled. 'Shut up.' He groaned.

'You should get going soon, Noah. Just put anything on.'

He glared at her, and she laughed again. 'You're being ridiculous.'

'I feel like a chick.' He answered, pulling on a plain white t-shirt. He shook his head, pulled it off and threw it on the floor.

It was his Ma's turn to roll her eyes. She grabbed a pair of jeans with a brown belt hanging off them and picked up the navy shirt he'd dismissed. 'Put this on, brush your hair, and go.'

He yanked on the jeans automatically. This getting dressed shit was _hard_. 'Fit okay?'

She bit her lip, but couldn't hide her grin. 'You know what's funny?'

'I'm sure it will be hilarious.' Noah grumbled.

She ignored him. 'Sarah's doing the exact same thing down the hall. I always wondered what it would be like to have two girls.'

He scowled as he pulled on his shirt, tugged on some shoes and grabbed his keys, wallet and phone. 'Not funny.'

He walked out the door, trying futilely to ignore her laughter. 'Say hi to Rachel for me!'

Wow. His Ma could be a bit of a bitch when she wanted to be.

He didn't think he'd ever been more proud, or more irritated.

On the drive to Will and Emma's, he tried to reason with himself.

_Alright Puckerman, get it together, you're acting like a __**chick**__, and that's just not acceptable. You want to woo Rachel Berry like this? Pretty sure she's not a lesbian, so you have no chance._

His inner monologue was starting to piss him off, so he turned up the radio, trying to drown his own thoughts out. Living on a Prayer was playing, and pretty soon he started singing along and playing the drums against the steering wheel.

'_Oooohhhhhhhhhh we're half way there, whoooooaaaa we're livin' on a prayer!'_

He wasn't sure at what point during the song he begun to calm down, but when he arrived at Will and Emma's, he felt a lot more confident than he had back at his house. Maybe even a little bit excited.

He was going to see Rachel, and he couldn't wait. How the hell had he survived five years without her around?

Noah walked up the pathway towards the front door with little trepidation. There were a few cars parked out on the street and he had spotted Finn's there too. So at least he wouldn't feel incredibly awkward around people he hadn't hung out with in so long.

He was greeted by Emma at the door, hair curled and eyes extremely bright. He smiled at her obvious happiness. 'Sup, wifey?'

Emma smiled up at him, and he knew she was going to take his greeting as 'congratulations'. 'Some things never change. It's good to see you, Noah.' She gestured for him to come inside and he tucked his hands in his pockets as he followed her through the house.

'You've got a really nice place.'

'Thank you so much! We bought it two years ago, almost to the date, actually.'

'I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the ceremony last night-'

'Oh, don't be silly. Will and I understand. You're an adult now, you have responsibilities. Thank you for making the effort though.'

It was a decently-sized house, extremely clean but homey. There were pictures of Will and Emma everywhere, and the air smelled faintly of cookie dough. He wondered whether anyone had actually baked, or if this was just the scent that followed happy people around.

She led him the rest of the way through the house, chatting idly about the wedding and how happy she was with the service, and through the back door.

He saw Finn and Mike loitering by the barbeque first, and he nodded at them. Mike looked pretty tired from the night before, but Finn looked rested, a pair of tongs in one hand as he tended to the food.

Noah scanned the yard eagerly, passing over the duo of Mercedes and Kurt, wearing matching sunglasses, Tina, Brittany and Santana sitting down at the table near the door, Matt and Artie drinking beers and laughing and Will, crossing the yard to greet him. 'Noah!'

_She's not here_. Trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest, he mustered a grin at the cries of greeting coming from all sides. Will gave him a one armed hug when he reached him. 'Find the place alright?'

'Yeah, it was all good.' He answered.

Will drew back but kept one arm braced his shoulder, looking at him appraisingly.

'Uh, Mr Schue, I'm having déjà vu here. Didn't we do the proud stare thing last night?'

Will chuckled. 'Well, you'd know better than I the state I was in last night.'

Noah grinned. 'Yes indeed I do. Whatever, it was your wedding night, you're allowed. Glad you guys had fun.' He nodded at Emma as well.

Emma beamed at him. 'We did, thank you.' She turned to Will. 'I'm just going to check on the girls.' His head snapped to her as she said that. Girls? She had to mean Rachel and Quinn; they were the only two not already in the yard, unless of course there were some previous Glee club members he had no knowledge of.

He chatted to Will for a few minutes before ambling over to Finn and Mike. 'Sup, guys?'

'This douche bag won't let me do the cooking, despite me obviously being better at it.'

'Chang, shut up. You can't cook.' Finn replied.

The gangly Asian man sulked, but didn't say anything more.

'So is Quinn coming?' Noah said casually, leaning against the fence and crossing his arms over his chest.

Finn smirked down at the sausages and then looked up at him. 'Quinn's inside.'

'Alone?' He pressed. Mike looked confused.

Finn's smirk grew. 'Maybe.'

'Dude, don't be a dick. Or I'll have to tell everyone-'

Finn's brown eyes widened. 'Fine! Rachel's inside too.'

He didn't reply to that, just looked down at the ground. 'So when did you guys get here?'

'I've lived in Lima for about 23 years now.' Finn said casually. Noah rolled his eyes. Mike laughed. 'Got here ten minutes before you did, man.'

'I helped decorate.' Mike interjected, looking unnecessarily proud.

'So you moved some chairs around?'

'Pretty much.' He said sheepishly.

Noah nodded at this and looked over at the back door. _Any moment now, Rachel's going to walk through that very door. Put your game face on, Puckerman. _

Emma was the first to return to the backyard, carrying a tray of something or other, followed by Quinn, wearing a pink sun dress and then Rachel. He swallowed hard. She was dressed casually, wearing denim shorts and strappy sandals, showing off her legs, a pale blue top and her hair was in plaits. It was pretty much the first time he'd ever seen her wearing denim. When they were teenagers, it had been all about the short skirts and dresses. He'd underestimated the idea of Rachel Berry in shorts.

He subconsciously stood up a little straighter.

Was it really gay of him to think that they matched?

_Yes._

Whatever. He ignored himself (why was it that he seemed to be doing that a lot lately?) and turned to Finn, who was staring at him in amusement.

'Dude, you've like, gone predator.'

'Shut up, Hudson. Where'd you guys get your beers?'

'There's a mini fridge in the kitchen.' Mike answered.

Noah steeled himself and took a deep breath. 'Dude.' Finn grabbed his arm before he marched off. 'Be chill.'

_Good advice_.

'You know me, man, I invented chill.'

Finn sorted. 'Yeah, okay.'

He ignored him, and began to walk. Going inside meant walking straight past her, where she was putting food down on the table.

Annoyingly, he found himself repeating Finn's advice on the way over.

_Dude, you're such a pussy._

The sunlight shone on her hair and her smile was bright. God, he'd really be able to get used to that image.

She looked up when he was close and grinned. 'Noah!'

He placed one hand lightly on her back but didn't stop, just slowed down slightly. 'Hey Rach.' He winked.

_Yes!_ Her face was turning red even as he looked at her.

He let go of her and raised his voice, eyes not leaving Rachel. 'Hey Quinn.'

'Noah.' He could hear the amusement in the blonde's voice.

As he walked away, he allowed a wide smirk to appear on his face. He could feel Rachel's gaze on him as he walked in the cool shade of the house. He knew it was hers because of the way his skin was heating up even as he walked out of the sun.

_Much better, Puckerman._

Oh yeah, he was _so_ the man.

***

She followed him into the kitchen. _She followed him into the kitchen!? _

Noah almost jumped to find her standing behind him, leaning on the kitchen bench as he straightened, holding a bottle of beer in one hand.

She laughed at him.

'Don't do that!' He said, but he couldn't hold in his own smile. Being around Rachel Berry made him incredibly happy.

'Sorry, Noah, I didn't want to interrupt your song.' She smiled sweetly.

'What?' He frowned.

'Bon Jovi? You were quite good...'

He groaned and shook his head. 'Oh god, I've started singing and not noticing. This must be the end.'

'No, this means you must be hanging around the right people.' Rachel corrected him.

He really enjoyed being corrected by Rachel Berry.

'So,' she began casually. 'Did you get home alright last night?'

Oh so they weren't going to talk about the dance? Or the intimate moment they had shared before she'd bolted?

He shrugged. 'Truthfully, I don't really remember.'

'Noah!' She admonished him. 'You were fine when I left you!'

'Rachel, you left me with Finn, Matt and Mike. Where did you think we were going to end up?'

She shook her head, a little smile playing about her lips. He was struck by the sudden desire to be closer to her. He leaned against the other side of the bench, bracing himself with his forearms. _Much better._

'I've got a few bruises. We walked home.'

She laughed. 'You're all idiots.'

'Nah, just young and stupid.'

'I thought you didn't do young and stupid anymore?' She questioned him. Her brown eyes looked bright. She looked really happy, and he was thrilled that he was the one putting her in that mood.

'Well, in Indianapolis, I'm a very responsible, mature young man. But here...'

'Here?'

God, he hoped he wasn't laying it on too thick.

'Well, here I can be whoever you want.'

He swore she stopped breathing for a second, her eyes growing wide. 'Oh.' She stared at him, searching his face for something. He kept his expression neutral, but eventually gave in and grinned.

'That's a bit unoriginal, don't you think?'

She looked almost... relieved? And then laughed. 'Yep, you're most definitely an idiot.' She straightened, and he did the same, walking around the other side of the bench.

'C'mon, I'm starving.'

'Of course you are.'

He frowned at her. 'I'm insulted.'

'Hey, I'm just speaking the true facts, my friend.'

They bantered back and forth all the way outside. Noah could barely contain himself from grabbing her and holding her too him for as long as possible. She made him so happy. He should have hugged her for longer last night, to memorise the way she felt against him.

He knew Rachel didn't notice the way everyone was looking at them as they appeared in the yard, and Noah really didn't feel the need to let her know. After all, he didn't want to scare her off.

They sat down next to each other at the table, settling into comfortable silence. It was amazing how easy it was to fall back into this routine with her. Sure, they weren't yelling at each other and then making out in front of everyone, but the banter was nearly the same. It felt natural to be sitting by her side under the summer sun. The summer after graduation was pretty amazing. Long days spent by her pool, doing slushie runs down to the 7-11, driving out into the middle of nowhere to sing as loud as they wanted without worrying about who could hear, and then crashing in the back of his truck staring up at the stars. Yeah, he definitely had a thing for summer. He rested his arm next to hers on the table, itching to take her by the hand.

Finn threw himself onto the seat next to him and grinned. 'Hey guys! Ready to eat?'

Noah glared at him, but Rachel smiled. 'I'm pretty hungry, actually. I didn't eat lunch. Or breakfast.'

'How come?' Noah turned back to her, frowning.

She shrugged. 'Forgot.'

He was about to say something else when Finn jabbed him in the side. 'All good Rach.'

Rachel gave him another smile (her new one) and then started up a conversation with Santana across the table. It was weird to see them talking like they were old friends, he was under the impression they'd always hated each other.

But he forgot this quickly and rounded on Finn. 'If you don't stop it I'm going to tell-'

'I don't care, dude.' _Liar. I can see the fear in your eyes. _'You need to stop it. I thought we talked about this?'

'I didn't agree to anything.' Noah whispered furiously.

Finn rolled his eyes. 'You're both leaving at the end of the week. What then?'

He didn't have an answer to that one, but simply turned across the table to Matt and Mike, who had just sat down. 'I beat Finn's ass four times in Halo this morning.'

Mike looked appropriately horrified and shook his head at Finn, who was looking rather pissed off, and Matt just rolled his eyes. 'So? You always beat Finn at Halo.' Finn began to protest.

Rachel giggled at them, and Noah turned to grin at her. Oh yeah, there was no way he was giving her up. Rachel Berry was like a drug, and he was definitely addicted.

* * *

_**A/N: Loved? Hated? Let me know in a review! If I don't hear from you, thanks for reading anyway :D **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey guys! Here's some Puckleberry for ya :)**_

* * *

It was killing him being so close to her and not being able to touch her. It was pure instinct for him, to have some sort of physical contact with her.

He had to keep reminding himself that they were not together, that they hadn't been for years. Small things let him know that she wasn't the same person as they ate their meal. She ate the cucumber in her salad; when she used to put it on his plate. She drank her glass of wine like it was water, but showed no signs of inebriation. She was no longer the centre of conversation all the time, but was content to sit back and listen to everyone else. When Kurt and Mercedes were talking about their fashion line and the few plays they'd gone to see Rachel in, she only smiled humbly and waved off their praise. It was kind of surreal.

Everyone seemed different though. Kurt was much less flamboyant, though still impeccably dressed and enjoyed being the centre of attention, Mercedes was much quieter and sophisticated, Artie was nowhere as weird as he used to be, but was still shredding it on the guitar, Tina no longer dressed like a Goth and her hair was just plain black, Brittany had managed to come down to earth for bits and pieces of conversation, and Santana seemed almost...sweet.

Noah was hit with waves of nostalgia as they laughed and told stories about their memories, and he realised that he missed them. He missed this. He had friends in Indianapolis, but his bonds with these people were still there even after so long.

The sky around them was darkening and Emma jumped up to turn on the fairy lights in the backyard. He wondered if she had put them there specifically for tonight, but then decided he didn't care. He felt full, and happy, as he leaned back in his chair and listened to everyone tell tales of their new lives.

'So, Noah, are you still doing music?' Will asked him from the end of the table. He was suddenly aware of Rachel's eyes on him, specifically.

Matt snorted and shook his head. 'Noah. I can't get over it.'

Noah threw a stray plastic cup at his head. Matt dodged it, grinning. 'Whatever, dude.'

Artie laughed. 'And I can't believe you've gotten rid of the Mohawk. You used to be cool.'

'I'm very proud of you, but I wish you'd taken me up on my many offers to style it.' Kurt drawled.

Everyone laughed at this, but Will was still looking at him fondly. He directed his answer to him. 'Yeah, uh, I'm not really.'

Finn nudged his side. 'Come on, man, weren't you telling me just last week about some gig you had?'

Noah scowled at him but Finn grinned. _I'm going to have to kick his ass after this._

He couldn't ignore the delighted little smile Rachel gave him, and his heart kicked into overdrive.

'Gig?' She asked interestedly.

'I wouldn't really call it a gig.' He said reluctantly, looking down at his lap. Everyone was paying attention, and he didn't really like it.

'Naw, come on, man, don't sell yourself short.'

_Die, Hudson, die._

Rachel was still looking at him questioningly.

He shrugged. 'I'm just playing down at this bar a couple of nights a week. No big deal, just for extra cash.'

'That's great. I'm glad you're still into it, though.' Will said. Finn was still grinning at him.

As soon as the spotlight was turned away from him, he relaxed, taking a swig of his beer. He stole a glance at Rachel, who was smiling at him.

'You love it, don't you?' She had a knowing look on her face, and he couldn't help but grin.

'I don't hate it.'

Rachel put one hand on his forearm. 'I'm really proud of you, Noah.' She said quietly.

He felt his arm break out in goose bumps. 'Thanks, Rach.' He replied. He tried to convey a lot of things through his eyes as he looked at her. How he felt, what he wanted, how sorry he was to have hurt her all those years ago.

They stayed that way for a moment, before Rachel's eyes widened a little and she removed her hand quickly. He felt the loss of contact keenly, and stared at the back of her head as she looked towards the other end of the table.

'So are you telling me you guys _didn't_ fool around?'

Noah turned his attention to the conversation taking place across the table from Santana and Mike.

'Chang, you're an idiot.' She was saying scornfully.

Mike gaped at her. 'You so did! You can't even deny it!'

'Who fooled around with who?' Noah asked casually, taking a drink.

'We didn't! There's a denial for you.'

'Brittany and Santana.'

At this, Noah almost spat out his beer. Coughing and choking he stared in wonderment at Santana. 'How come I was never invited to join?'

'Seconded.' Finn said.

'Shut up!' The Latina screeched. Noah laughed loudly.

'This is priceless.' He turned to Matt. 'You really need to up your game. You actually managed to turn a chick off men all together.'

Matt scowled. 'You know what? You're still a dick.' Their end of the table all laughed at that. Santana had turned almost purple.

'Noah?' He turned automatically at the sound of her voice in his ear. 'Can you pass me the wine bottle?'

'Yeah sure thing, babe.' He said absently, grabbing the bottle in front of Finn. He stilled, realising what he had called her, but she seemed unfazed by it as he turned back to her. 'Refill?'

'Yes, thank you.' She leaned back in her chair and he stole glances at her as he poured the liquid into the glass already in front of her.

Noah remembered acutely what it felt like to be in a relationship with Rachel Berry, and the feelings he had at that moment closely resembled those. True, he didn't have his hand on her leg under the table, nor did he feel like he wanted to grab her and shake the crazy out of her, but he liked doing little things for her, even just calling her 'babe' felt right. Natural.

_It would be so easy to just slip back into routine with her..._

'So when are you heading back to New York?' He said conversationally as he put the bottle back on the table.

'At the end of the week. My Dads are begging me to stay longer, but I have commitments. I need to get back to the city.'

He nodded. 'Do you ever miss it here?'

'Sure.' She said simply. 'But I made the decision a long time ago that New York is where I belong. You know that.'

'Yeah.' He said softly, looking away. The air seemed stifling.

'So, um, when are you heading home?' Rachel said awkwardly.

He smiled a little at the use of the word 'home'. He felt more at home sitting here, under the stars with her then he did in Indianapolis. 'The same. I can't really afford to have so much time off, but... I know my Ma misses me, so...'

She smiled gently. 'Your familial loyalty has always been one the things I admire most about you, Noah.'

He chuckled a bit. 'Family, you know?'

'I know.' She smiled. He noticed that the smile was slowly becoming a bit more familiar to him. Wider, lighting up her face. Maybe he was getting closer to revealing the old Rachel Berry, the one who infuriated him and yet still managed to make him want to be around her every second of the day. Yeah, he missed that girl.

***

A couple of hours later the night came to an end. Noah felt as though he missed these people already. Kurt and Mercedes were flying back to New York the next day, and Emma and Will were going on their honeymoon the next day. He didn't know when the next time they'd all be together would be, and so hugged everyone good bye.

Somehow, by some stroke of good luck, he ended up walking Rachel out to her car. Okay, so it wasn't so much good luck as him insisting that it was too far away for her to walk by herself and that there were a lot of freaks in Lima. She laughed but humoured him.

He opened the door for her (_nice_) and waited for her to clamber in, but she only tilted her head to the side and gave him an appraising stare.

He rested him arm on the car door and smiled. 'What?'

'I think out of all of us, you've changed the most, Noah.' She said. He liked that she spoke her mind, and that she was always straight to the point. Rachel Berry had never been one to play games with him.

Noah shook his head, grinning. 'And what about you? You're different too. Not so bat shit crazy.' At this she thumped him on the arm but she was laughing, and so he laughed too.

'No seriously. You're kind of amazing Rach.'

She stilled, looking up at him with doe eyes. He was suddenly aware of how close they were. He could almost feel the heat radiating from her body. It felt wrong to be so close, but to not be touching her.

_Rachel_.

He said her name as a whisper, and, not breaking eye contact raised one hand to her face. He stroked her cheek gently with his knuckles, feeling how soft her skin was. He couldn't breathe, his head spun. Her eyelids dropped and she leaned in to his touch.

Swallowing hard, he let his hand trail a line down to her waist. He moved closer to her, holding her, feeling her against him. He wanted to see her eyes. He wanted to see the want he felt reflected in them. 'Rachel.' He repeated gently. Her eyelids fluttered open, and he went hot at the emotion he saw in the pools of brown.

He began to trace circles on the bare expanse of skin between her shorts and top with his thumb, revelling in how hot and smooth her skin was.

Noah couldn't take it. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Sensation skittered along his spine, and his mind went blank. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Oh _god_. She was real, she was_ here, _and he was _kissing her_. Kissing Rachel Berry.

Her lips were amazingly soft, and they fit with his perfectly, like they had been made to do this. Her lips weren't moving, but her fingernails dug into his upper arms and her heart was pounding. Or was that his own?

He pressed his lips more firmly against hers, insistently, willing her to kiss him back. She made a soft sound in the back of his throat and he could have died happy right there.

Gradually, he felt her mouth move against his, and he was overjoyed until he realised she was pushing him away, babbling at an alarming speed. She wasn't making much sense, but she was holding him at arm's length.

'Rachel.' Noah interrupted her.

'I mean honestly, there's just no, it isn't, why would, I'm not sure what you mean, and then you and I'm-'

'Rachel!' He said a little louder. Her mouth snapped shut. 'What's wrong?'

'What's wrong?!' She shrieked. She had this crazy look in her eye, and Noah spared a thought of appreciation for it. _That_ was more like the Rachel Berry he used to know. 'What do you mean 'what's wrong'?! You can't just go around kissing people, Noah! Especially me! And especially without warning!'

'What do you mean no warning? There was plenty! Did you expect me to _ask _your permission first!?'

Rachel nodded earnestly, an angry look on her face. 'Well, yes, actually that would have been the _gentlemanly_ thing to do-' She stopped and looked at something over his shoulder. He glanced behind him and saw Finn standing there, smirking.

'It feels just like old times.'

He walked past them and they stayed silent. 'Night, you two!' He called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the darkness.

The silence was filled only with the sound of their hard breathing.

'Noah, you can't do that.' She didn't sound angry.

'Why not?' He pressed.

'Because! You can't try to revive a relationship that has been beaten to death over and over again, and has laid silent and still for a very long time!' She exclaimed. 'We were always a bad idea.'

Her assessment of their relationship felt like a blow to the stomach, and he almost recoiled. 'I never thought so.'

She was quiet for a moment, and looked up at him with sad, dark eyes. 'Even if I thought we'd work this time around, Noah, it doesn't matter. I'm seeing someone back in New York.'

And there it was.

_You're an idiot, Puckerman._

'Of course you are.' He said. He felt like an absolute idiot.

'Noah, I don't want this to ruin the week for us. Who knows? Maybe by the end of it we'll be able to be friends. I really have missed you.'

_She missed him_. That was a little better.

'Friends.' He repeated. 'Rachel, you know we've never been just friends.'

She smiled slightly. 'Well, I'd certainly like to try.'

Why was she being like this? Why was she acting like being together but not _together_ wasn't driving her crazy too? He knew she couldn't possibly have felt nothing. Her anger after he kissed her was a sure sign that she wasn't indifferent to him. In fact, he had seen a little bit of the old crazy Rachel in her in those moments before Finn interrupted. Making out, fighting... It was their thing.

So why was she acting like they were almost nothing to each other?

Rachel had watched him as he stayed silent, musing over her, but then spoke. 'I have to go now, Noah. I might see you around.'

He grabbed her arm before she turned from her, and leant in, cheek to cheek. She stayed still, but he noticed how her breathing quickened slightly. Oh yeah. She couldn't fool him. 'This isn't over, Rachel.

He whispered into her ear. He felt her shiver, he was so close to her, and he smirked.

Rachel tossed a frightened glance over her shoulder but then slid into her small silver car and drove off.

_Much better._

* * *

_**A/N: So, any confusion? Hopefully you guys are enjoying so far, and this chapter hasn't made you think this story is crap or anything. Please let me know in a review what you think, I'm really unsure about where to go from here!**_

**_Sorry guys just editing :) Sorry about all the alerts!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Slightly longer chapter this time, guys. Hope you enjoy :)_**

**

* * *

**

His Ma hadn't left the door unlocked for him. Noah fumbled with his keys in the darkness, trying to hold them up to the moonlight. After a few more seconds of feeling like an idiot, he found the right key, jammed it into the lock and let himself in. The house was quiet, dark except for light coming from the kitchen. He felt for the switch and turned the light off as he walked past.

'Oi, loser!'

He jumped at the voice coming from the kitchen. He stopped and flipped the switch back. 'Shit, Sarah, don't do that.'

His sister sat at the kitchen table, long dark hair in a bun on the top of her head with a bowl of cereal sitting in front of her. 'Sorry, I didn't realise I had to announce my presence in my own house.' She rolled her hazel eyes. He couldn't get over how closely she resembled him, both in looks and attitude, at the same age. 'It's barely nine, did you think I'd be tucked up in bed?'

'I don't know how you got so bitter.' He mused, sitting across from her and dragging the half-empty box of cereal towards him.

'I learned from the best.' She said sweetly.

He rolled his eyes. 'I don't expect to remember what an awesome big brother I was.'

Sarah shrugged. 'My loss, huh?'

Noah nodded. 'Definitely. Is Ma in bed?'

'Nah she went out for dinner. She told me to leave the door unlocked for you...I guess I forgot.' She smirked.

'Well, what a miracle you remember now.' He grabbed a handful of cereal and shoved it in his mouth.

Sarah looked at him in disgust. 'Get a bowl you hobo.'

'So how was your night?' He asked, ignoring her. She was still dressed in a short purple dress and he could spot a pair of heels lying under her chair.

The only sounds came from the clanging of her spoon on the porcelain bowl as Sarah moved her food around moodily.

'High school parties suck.' She said finally, not looking up.

'That crappy, huh?'

'Yeah.' She glanced up from her bowl. 'What about you? Go clubbing? Underground fight club?'

'Barbeque.'

She snorted. 'That's like, the worst definition of badass I've ever heard from you.'

He shrugged, taking another handful from the box. 'Glee club people.'

'Oh god, I almost forgot you were in Glee club.' She snorted.

'What are you talking about? Isn't Glee club kind of awesome now at McKinley?'

'What you mean they win occasionally? Doesn't mean it's not totally gay to prance around on stage singing show tunes.'

He stared at his little sister in amazement. 'You sound scarily like me.'

'No way. I'm a hell of a lot cooler than you were in high school.'

'Well, I'm sure you like to think so.' He stood up. 'I'm going to watch TV.'

'Thanks for informing me.' Sarah said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes (it felt like he did that a lot when he was around her), but before he reached the door heard her voice again. 'Give me a minute to wallow in pathetic-ness. And don't pick something lame!'

He knew it. Late-night TV had always been their thing.

He used to think going to bed late was sort of like a sign of rebellion at the tender age of 14. Besides, the best porno's always played late at night. He had to stop watching them when Sarah started to creep downstairs to sit in his lap and watch with him. But at least she'd let him watch action and horror movies. He trained that girl well.

***

He turned in at about one, after setting Sarah up with a blanket. She'd fallen asleep easily. His Ma wasn't home yet, which was disturbing in many different ways, so he decided to just not think about that.

Unfortunately, lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, he couldn't get Rachel out of his head.

Hadn't he said to himself just last night that he wasn't going to allow himself to get into it with her again? When had he made the decision to ignore his first instincts?

She was seeing someone. Was he important to her? He couldn't be that big a part of her life, the dude wasn't here. But what if he was? What if what he and Rachel once shared truly was gone and she really didn't feel that way anymore? Wait a second...had she said she didn't feel that way?

Noah sat bolt upright in bed, scanning his memory of their conversation. No... No, she hadn't said she didn't have feelings for him, just that it wouldn't work out. What was she so afraid of? Getting hurt again? That was the only possible answer.

She was resisting his attempts to, for lack of a better word, woo her. She was trying to be friends with him though. He knew that from the small amount of interaction they'd had.

He lay back against his pillow, attempting to relax. But the memory of her lips on his was driving him wild. He turned roughly onto his side. It was going to be a long night.

***

'Noah. Wake the fuck up!'

He groaned, burying his head deeper into the warmth of his pillow. It had taken him ages to get to sleep the night before; he hoped his sister would have the common courtesy of not denying him a sleep-in. Hands pulled at his arm, trying to shake him awake.

'Sarah, go away.' He mumbled.

'Someone's at the door for you.'

'Tell them I'm not home.'

He heard her snort from somewhere above him. 'Like anyone's going to believe you're up before eleven. You're going to thank me for not turning her away.'

She was rustling around his room, opening and shutting drawers, knocking things of the dresser. 'Noah.' She sing-songed.

'Fucking hell, _fine!_' He yanked off the covers and yanked some track suit pants on over his boxers.

Sarah smirked at him. She was annoyingly clean and happy-looking, holding a box of chocolates in one hand. 'What's up with you?' He muttered.

'I'm just happy, is all. Now come on, brother.' She pulled at his arm

He didn't bother putting a shirt on, but followed Sarah downstairs to the lounge room.

He stopped in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. Rachel was sitting on his couch like it was the most natural thing in the world. He frowned. 'Um, not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but what are you doing here?'

She smiled brightly, but don't think he missed the way her eyes darted down to his bare chest and back. 'Good morning, Noah. I just came by to say hello.'

Her tiny hands were clenched in her lap. The knuckles were white.

(So he was observant, what's your point?)

He glanced at Sarah over his shoulder. 'She bought me chocolates.' She smirked, holding up the box in her hand.

'Well, I just hadn't seen you in awhile, Sarah; I didn't know what you liked anymore.' Rachel shrugged.

'Yeah, not so into the Barbie's anymore.' His sister walked over and sat down next to her on the couch.

'Sarah, don't pretend you were ever into Barbie's.'

She opened her mouth to reply but his Ma walked into the lounge room at that moment, holding two mugs of what looked and smelled like coffee. 'Noah! I haven't seen you up this early since Christmas when you were five.'

Rachel gave a little giggle.

'Look, Rachel's here!'

'Yes, Ma, I can see that.' Noah said slowly. He felt very surreal, and they were acting like everything was completely normal.

'And she bought flowers.' His Ma said, looking at Rachel adoringly and giving her a mug. 'So nice of you, dear.'

'It was no problem, Leah.'

_Leah?!_ What exactly was going on here?

He hadn't moved from his spot in the doorway, and Sarah was looking at him in amusement. His Ma gestured to him to sit down and Noah frowned, backing out of the room. 'I'm just, uh, need coffee.' He managed to stutter out, turning around and making a run for it.

Rachel Berry was in his house. Just sitting on his couch, buying his family presents, wearing a skirt with a big bow on it and acting like it was totally normal.

He held the pot of coffee in his hand but made no move to use it, just stared at the bench top. The thought of going back in there was really not appealing to him.

'Noah? '

Rachel had developed an odd habit of following him into kitchens. He looked up at her, standing in the doorway. 'Rachel. Come on, would you give a guy a break?'

She bowed her head. 'I know it's terribly rude of me to ambush you in your own home, but I don't have your number and I wanted to make sure the air was clear between us. Last night-'

He set the pot of coffee down on the bench. Here, in the light of day, it was hard to believe that what had happened between them the night before had actually happened. But what his brain couldn't comprehend, his body knew. His skin was tingling, humming, practically screaming that she was near.

She struggled for words, a sight that amazed him considering the sheer amount of large words she'd thrown at him in high school. He took pity on her.

'Last night was nothing.' She looked up at him with big brown eyes. 'Just, habit, I suppose.' He shrugged. Oh god, he was practically lying through his teeth. She should be able to tell, she'd always been able to read him so well...

A shadow of doubt passed across her face. 'So, you're not angry? With me, that is.'

'I really don't have any right to be angry. You did nothing wrong.' Noah shrugged again.

Rachel looked relieved, features softening, breaking out into a smile. Warmth washed over him. 'That's wonderful, Noah! I meant what I said; I really do want us to be friends. We wasted a lot of time.'

'Why is that?' He questioned her, gazing carefully at her face. He wanted to know, he needed...closure, of some kind.

Rachel shrugged. 'Out of sight out of mind I suppose.'

Disappointing.

'Oh, come on. I can't be that easy to forget.' He said casually, teasingly.

She smiled mischievously. 'Sorry, Noah. Guess you're just not as cool as you thought.'

And they were back to the banter. And activity which, though he enjoyed, was often used to lighten conversations, make them less about emotions and more about witty comebacks. Banter with Rachel had always been something he could never quite win.

He forgot all about the coffee and walked with her back to the lounge room. His family were looking a little too pleased.

He was about to sit down when his Ma gave him a questioning look. 'Noah, aren't you forgetting something?'

He raised his eyebrows and Sarah whacked him on the arm. 'Clothing, you idiot.'

'Who needs clothing when you look like this?'

She snorted and rolled her eyes. 'Pig.'

Rachel was grinning. Really grinning. As in grinning-like-she's-crazy-Rachel-Berry-and-she-never-left-Lima. He'd never felt more proud of himself. With Rachel smiling at him like that he found it incredibly easy to shut Sarah out, and to focus on exactly how beautiful she was.

'Noah?' His Ma gave him that look, and so he rolled his eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

'Be right back.' He couldn't stop himself from winking at Rachel on his way out the door.

He took the stairs two at a time, eager to get back downstairs just so he could _look_ at her. The knowledge that she was in his house made his body hum.

_Come on, dude, take a break. She wants to be your friend, nothing else. Don't act too eager. It's kinda gay. _

It was starting to creep him out how much the rational voice in his head sounded like Finn. It insulted him a lot.

Nevertheless, Noah grabbed a white t-shirt and then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

_Alright, good. Make her wait a bit. It's time to grow some balls. Maybe if you convince her you don't have feelings for her you'll be able to..._

To what? Be her best friend? Date her? Make her stay in Lima? Make her come with him to Indianapolis?

_Oh my god, you don't even know what you want from her! Hell, you don't even know what _you_ feel! _

He braced himself on the basin. No, he didn't really know how he felt. She had always been his and he had loved her, once upon a time. But now he barely even knew her. Now, Rachel was like his obsession. She'd been in the back of his mind for years, and now she was finally here. And he was... drawn to her. He wanted her, in any capacity.

***

Rachel stayed in his house for most of the morning. He didn't even think she knew what she was doing there. She chatted with his Ma, and insisted on helping her with the laundry. Afterwards, Sarah had dragged her into her room and he'd had a pillow chucked forcefully at his head when he opened the door. It was bizarre. What was he supposed to do? Could he leave?

Not that he really wanted to. It was nice, sitting in his room; strumming his guitar and hearing her laughter reach him through the floorboards. He tried writing a few songs, but didn't get past the first verse in any. Eventually he got bored of hearing the sound of his own voice, and so he walked over to his old stereo, still sitting on a shelf next to his cupboard, and switched on whatever CD was in there.

He got the shit scared out of him when _Barbra fucking Streisand_ belted out of the speakers, and he hastily switched it off.

What the fuck?

Since when did teenage Noah listen to show tunes? He grabbed the CD from out of the stereo and read the top of it. There, in tiny letters, was written

_Dear Noah, I was appalled and disgusted at your disregard for Barbra in Glee yesterday. I don't understand how you cannot appreciate someone with her range and musical ability? It came to my attention that you might be a little dead inside, and so I thought I'd make you this mix CD so you could change your mind. Everyone deserves a chance, Noah, give one to Barbra._

_Love, Rachel._

He found himself smiling by the time he reached the end. Ah, so it was teenage Rachel that had been listening to show tunes. It was kind of a relief to know be reassured that he, indeed, been badass.

'Noah?'

He turned at Rachel's soft voice. It's like she had a sixth sense when it came to Barbra Streisand being played near her.

'You were one crazy chick, Rachel.'

She looked a little offended, but he held out the CD to her with a smile. She took it, a curious look on her face, and he watched as she begun to smile. By the end, she was laughing.

'This is ridiculous.' Rachel grinned, handing it back to him. He placed it carefully back into the stereo. 'Do you remember when I gave this to you?'

'I'd say it was around the time you and Finn first started dating.' He sat on his bed.

'Wow, I haven't been in here in _forever._' She began to walk around the room, stopping to look at various posters and photos. She picked up a frame sitting on his dresser, and looked at him curiously. 'Has your mother never cleaned this room out, Noah?'

Noah shrugged. 'Nah. I visit pretty often, and... I don't know. There's something kind of comforting about my room being exactly the same.'

Rachel walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed, holding the frame in her hands. He glanced at it.

'We look really happy in this.' She smiled at him, waving the silver frame about a little bit.

He nodded. 'Yeah.'

The photo was of the day after graduation. It was of the Glee club at Rachel's pool. He couldn't remember who'd taken it, probably one of her Dad's. There was Finn, Quinn, Santana and Matt, in the middle of what looked to be an epic water fight. Tina sat on Artie's lap at the table by the edge of the pool, laughing with Mercedes. Mike and Brittany were half way through falling into the water, Mike's hands wrapped around the blonde's waist. Kurt drifted by on a plastic bed, waving casually at the camera, sunglasses in place. And he and Rachel sat on the edge of the pool, near where Artie, Tina and Mercedes were, feet dangling in. He had his arm around her and was leaning in, while she was looking up at him and laughing, brown eyes shining... He remembered that day so clearly.

'Well, it couldn't have all been fighting and breaking up and then getting back together every twenty minutes.' He teased.

She put the photo on the bed between them, grinning. 'Hey! It wasn't only me that did the breaking up!'

He rolled his eyes. 'It so was, Rach.'

'Well... they were all for very good reasons.' She protested, crossing her arms. She looked adorable, with her lower lip jutting out and a frown on her face.

'Oh yeah? What about that time you ended it because I missed Glee practice?'

'To go smoke up behind the bleachers!' She exclaimed. 'Perfectly reasonable.'

'And when I realised I forgot my wallet and you had to pay for our food?'

She threw her hands up in the air. 'We were half way through the drive through, and I was poor that week!'

He laughed. 'Face it, Rach. You were such a diva.'

'I was not!'

'I can see there's no convincing you. Though, really, that CD should have been enough.'

She looked at him thoughtfully. 'Where did you find that anyway?'

'In my stereo.' He said nonchalantly.

'Aha!' Rachel pointed at him in triumph. 'You were listening to Barbra Streisand!'

Noah rolled his eyes. 'Rachel, I haven't listened to that thing since I still lived here.'

'Even better. Not only did you keep my show tunes mix CD, but you listened to it. Two years _after_ I gave it to you.'

'Well of course I kept it. At the time I was in love with you. And you were probably listening to it, not me.'

Her eyes grew very wide, and she stilled, looking down at her hands. 'Did you really like me for that long?'

'Yeah.' He said softly. She didn't look at him, but he could see a small smile playing at her lips.

'That's very sweet, Noah.'

He shrugged. 'I was pretty freaking awesome.' On the inside he was practically _squealing_ like a girl.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. 'You did alright.'

He smirked at her. They sat in comfortable silence, and he tried to ignore the quick glances Rachel kept sending at him. Thinking that was better left alone, he stood up. 'Are you hungry?'

'Starved.' Rachel answered, jumping up too.

'How do you feel about drive through?'

She looked at him suspiciously.

'Don't worry.' He winked. 'My wallet's in my pocket.'

She laughed, and followed him. The sound rang in his ears all the way downstairs and to the car.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh, nostalgia. How I love thee. Seriously though, photos and memories and stuff depress me, but I felt I needed them to at least acknowledge the fact that they once had a relationship. Oh! And Sarah. she's seventeen, which would have made her nine when Noah was sixteen, in case you were wondering. So, how'd you like it? Anything you want to let me know about, any character or grammatical errors, just leave me a review :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hello there guys :) Welcome to another chapter. **_

* * *

'Noah, I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me where you're taking me.'

'Just out to the woods. It's easier to dispose of your body there.'

Rachel rolled her big brown eyes at him. 'No, seriously.'

Noah glanced at her, sitting next to him. He liked having her in his car, fiddling with the radio.

He winked at her. 'You'll see.'

He took a turn up a long winding road, driving for another five minutes as she munched on some fries from out of the paper bag in front of her. 'God, I missed Lima food.'

'Does it come differently in New York?' Noah asked teasingly.

Rachel giggled a little. 'I can't quite put my finger on it. But food from Lima compared to food from New York will always be different. Something about the way it smells...'

He nodded. 'I get it.'

Rachel grinned shyly at him, and it did funny things to his insides. It had to mean something that he'd bought back that smile, right?

'Alright, here we are...' The road ended and led onto a flat surface, enclosed by trees. He could feel the gravel underneath the tyres as they ambled along, coming to a stop a safe distance from the edge of the cliff-like structure.

With a 'click' Rachel took her seatbelt off and leaned forward eagerly in her seat. 'How did I not realise we were coming up here?'

He shrugged, taking off his own seatbelt and reaching for the bag. 'Got lost in my eyes, I suppose.'

Rachel gave a decidedly unladylike snort. 'Yeah, okay.'

He grinned at her, and opened the door. 'C'mon, let's sit on the hood.'

She joined him on the hood of the car, sitting cross-legged. The breeze was warm, and a view of all of Lima lay before them.

Don't think he hadn't noticed how date-like this was.

She sighed. 'I miss your truck. It was comfortable.'

He grinned. 'I still have it.'

'You do?'

He could hear the excitement in her voice. She shouldn't be that excited over a car. 'It's in Indianapolis. I wasn't going to sell it.'

'Why didn't you drive it home? Here, I mean?' Noah noticed her slip but ignored it for her benefit. She looked slightly uncomfortable.

'I flew here.' He shrugged. 'I didn't really think the truck could make the journey. It's pretty old now.'

'I'm glad you still have it.' Rachel said, unwrapping a burger. 'I don't like the thought of some stranger owning it.'

'I suppose this will have to do for the week. I'll tell you what though; Sarah's car has absolutely no power.' He tapped the hood next to him. 'I think it needs a new battery soon.'

She nodded, chewing thoughtfully. He glanced at her, ripping open the bag and spilling some fries onto the flat surface. 'So... are you going to tell me about this guy, or what?'

Rachel glanced at him warily, and swallowed quickly. 'Really? You want to hear?'

He rolled his eyes. 'Don't be stupid.'

'Well... alright.' She said reluctantly. 'His name is Jordan.'

_Gay name._

'I met him in a play I was in actually. He played opposite me.'

'So he's an, actor, or whatever.'

'A performer, yes. He's trying to make it on Broadway too.' He could sense her excitement at this fact.

'So is it serious?' Noah avoided her eyes. Why was he asking her about this? He didn't really want to know, after all.

'I'm not sure, really. We've been together for almost three months now. I like him, he's a good guy.'

He glanced up at her from his food. 'I'm glad, Rach. Really. You deserve to be happy.'

'Thank you, Noah.' She said softly. Sunlight played on her face and all he could do was stare. It was unfair, really, that she had to be so beautiful.

'So what about you? Dating much?'

'Eh. Not really. A few dates here and there, but nothing serious.'

'Oh.' Rachel looked to be at a loss for words. Perhaps she had thought it would be much easier if he had been dating someone too.

He looked out over the town, chewing in silence. 'So there it is.'

Rachel looked up from her food. 'What?'

'Lima. In all of its glory. You know, sometimes I wonder why it was such a scary thought to be stuck here back in high school. I think I'd be pretty happy, even if I hadn't moved. I've got to admit, I love the town.'

'That's where we differ, Noah.' She said, looking out at the view too.

'You don't love Lima? He asked, frowning.

She waved off his question. 'Of course. It's my home, and I miss it. But I know I would have never been satisfied here. I've always wanted New York, and now I couldn't imagine living anywhere else.'

The tension between them was almost palpable at her words. Hadn't that been a main factor in their break-up?

'That's weird. I've never felt settled anywhere but here.' He said finally, breaking the silence.

Rachel shrugged. 'Maybe you just haven't found the right place yet.'

Noah smiled slightly at her. Rachel Berry always knew what to say.

'_She's my cherry pie.'_

The first line of his ring tone rang out to him from the front seat of the car. Rachel raised her eyebrows at him, and turned to watched as he hopped down from the hood, reached in though the open window and answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.

'Dude, where the hell are you?'

Noah lent against the car door and rolled his eyes. 'What are you talking about, Hudson?'

'Chang and I are at your house right now. Where are you? We were thinking of driving out to this club tonight.'

The sunlight framed Rachel's face, and he found himself distracted as she grinned back at him. 'Hi, Finn!'

The line went silent, and then- 'Is that Rachel?'

'Uh, yeah it is.' He ambled around to sit next to Rachel again.

'Man, what are you doing? Haven't we already had this conversation?'

Noah raised his voice slightly. 'Yep, sounds good, Finn. I'll call you later. Great talking to you.' With that, he hung up and shoved the phone into the pocket of his jeans.

Rachel tilted her head to the side and smiled at him. 'What was that about?'

'Nothing really. He was just blabbering on about going to some club tonight.' Noah said, taking the lid off of his drink and beginning to chew on the ice.

She looked at him thoughtfully. 'Is that an open invite? Because I'd love to come, if you boys will have me.'

'Uh...' Noah stalled for a moment. She wanted to spend the night with him as well?

'It's just, Dad and Daddy have some business function tonight, and it was unavoidable. I don't really want to just sit in my house alone tonight.' She said hurriedly at his hesitation.

'Yeah, uh, it should be cool, Rachel. I'll have to check with the guys, but I don't have a problem with it.'

Rachel smiled gratefully at him, brown eyes sparkling. 'Thank you, Noah.'

'Maybe we can make a whole night of it. Invite Quinn and stuff?'

Her smile widened. 'That sounds fantastic! It would be so much fun.'

'Hold up, I'll just text Hudson.' He bought out his phone again.

_Cool if I invite some more people tonite? _

The reply was almost instantaneous, as though Finn had been staring angrily at his phone just _waiting_ for an invitation to hound him.

_Ur a jackass. But whatever. Thats cool._

Rachel looked at him expectantly. 'It's fine.' He said. Her face brightened. 'Do you want to text everyone?'

She frowned at him. 'I think we should split them evenly. It would not be fair for me to do all the work.'

'Pressing a couple of buttons is work to you?' He asked incredulously.

'I'm just trying to split our load evenly so neither of us is burdened.'

She sounded crazy. He was pleased.

Noah chuckled. 'Sure, Berry.'

***

He drove Rachel back to his house so she could get her car and go home to get ready for that night.

Noah leant down to her open window, forearm resting against the top of her car. 'Alright, so I'll text you the time and stuff later when Finn decides to get off his ass and text me back.'

She grinned at home. 'That's fine, Noah.'

He winked at her and took a couple of steps away to watch her drive off. Before she did, she stuck her head out the window. 'Thanks for today. I had fun.'

His heart swelled at the look on Rachel's face, and he gave her a wave. 'No problem, Rach. I'll see you tonight.'

'Bye.'

She honked as she pulled out the drive way. He stood there for a moment, hands in his pockets, a slight smile on his face.

'Oi doofus, stop grinning like an idiot and get in here.' He turned at the sound of Sarah's voice. She was standing at the front door. 'Ma's driving me mental.'

Noah walked casually towards her, climbing the rickety steps of their house. 'What's up?'

Sarah rolled her hazel eyes. 'She thinks you and Rachel are eloping.'

He frowned, walking with her back into the house, closing the screen door after him. 'What the fuck are you talking about?'

'Not literally. She just won't shut up about you two. Do you think you could at least _try_ to not encourage her? You can escape and go back to Indianapolis soon. I have to deal with her whining about it for another year, at least.'

He gave the back of head a slap. 'Don't be a bitch.'

'Noah!' She turned to him, outraged. 'Don't touch me! Besides, you know I'm right.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Sure. Look, just ignore it. Soon she'll forget about my lack of a Jewish partner and start hounding you about it.'

'Oh joy.' Sarah said sarcastically, flopping down onto the couch. 'Just wanted I wanted.'

He sat in the arm chair opposite her and turned on the TV. 'So... What were you and Rachel talking about this morning, anyway?'

'None of your business!' Sarah said, not turning away from The Simpsons. 'Although...' She smirked, turning to look at him. 'She did tell me something very interesting about you.'

'What? What did she say?' He said, sounding a little over-eager.

Her smirk grew. 'Just some trivia from last night that you didn't bother to tell me.'

Noah rolled his eyes. 'Don't be an idiot. Just tell me, so I can tell you what really happened.'

'So something did happen?'

He frowned, confused. 'Don't you already know?'

She laughed. There was definitely something evil in that laugh. 'Rachel hinted at something, but she wouldn't tell me. What did you do this time, brother?'

'Nothing happened. Don't be such a brat.' He turned his attention towards the screen again, but he could feel his ears going red.

'Noah, I already know every stupid thing about you. I'll never mention this stupid thing again. I could just use a laugh.'

Noah swallowed. This was pointless. He didn't _have_ to tell her. But maybe it would be good to tell someone? Someone impartial, unlike Finn. Maybe if someone else knew he could stop living in this Rachel-induced bubble. Sarah was looking at him expectantly, and he sighed. 'Fine.'

Silence.

'Well? Go on then.'

'Okay. So... last night was that Glee barbeque thing, right? And Rachel and I... I don't know. We were just hanging out, and I walked her out to her car at the end. And I sort of... kissed her. Or tried to, at least.'

Sarah gaped at him, and then grinned. 'Smooth moves loser. What do you mean you _tried_?'

He shrugged but avoided her eyes. 'She just wasn't into it, I guess. No big deal.'

She scoffed. 'You're an idiot.'

'I get it, Sarah. I shouldn't have even gone there.'

'No, you douche. Do you think she would have even broached the subject with me if it wasn't a big deal? You don't talk about a girl's brother with her unless it means something.'

His head snapped up to look at her, but then his shoulders sagged. 'Even if it did mean something, she was right. We didn't work out last time, and I shouldn't try to force it just because I missed out on what might have been.'

'Okay, so basically, you're into her, and she's most likely still into you. You're right, not a good basis for a relationship.' She said sarcastically.'

'You don't get it.' He sighed. 'It's not just about that. We're different people now, we've got different lives. Plus, she's got a boyfriend.'

'_Please_, Noah. You have that whole 'first love' advantage here. Use it. You know you can forget about pansy ass Broadway guy.'

Noah frowned, thinking about her words. 'Wait, how do you know he's into Broadway and stuff?'

'Rachel might have mentioned it.' She stood up and walked over to him, leaning down to look him in the eye. 'Man up, Puckerman. Do you want to have to wait another five years?' With a smirk, she left the room.

When the hell did his baby sister get so smart?

***

It was 6 o'clock by the time Finn got around to texting him back. It said to meet in an hour and the directions on how to get there.

He typed his reply one-handed while stirring a pot of spaghetti with the other.

_Took u long enough. Invited glee, ill forward it to them._

_Wanted you to suffer, for being a little bitch. Thats cool. See you at 7. Try to keep it in your pants when you see Rachel, okay dude?_

_......_

_You're a douche._

* * *

_**A/N: As always, I hope you enjoyed! And if you have any comments or questions I'd love to get a review from you :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Yo bros. I took a little longer with this chapter than usual. I got a bit stuck in the middle, but then thought of PR sexy times and I don't know? This sort of just spilled out of me. Hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

Noah seriously thought he had done a Teenage Finn and blown his load.

Over just _looking _at her.

Noah, Finn, Quinn, Mike, Santana, Brittany and Matt stood around the corner from the club, at the spot where they were supposed to meet.

'Who knew there were clubs in Lima?' Noah said, eyes directed towards the lights, people and the spot where the pulsating music was coming from.

'It's new.' Finn answered him, shrugging. 'The world is creeping in, I suppose. Not such a crappy cow-town anymore.'

'Alright, where the hell are they?' San said after looking at the clock on her phone for the fifth time, flipping her chocolate brown hair. 'I'm bored, I want to go in.'

'Look, Rachel said they'd be here, so they will.' Noah said, turning to her. 'If you can keep your panties untwisted for another ten minutes, at least.'

He was anxious for Rachel, Artie and Tina to get there too. But he wanted Rachel there just so she would be _there_, with him. He wondered absently what type of perfume she would be wearing. She'd smelled like cinnamon that day.

'Oh, shut up, Puck. You're not the one freezing your ass off out here.' Santana snapped. He looked her up and down- her dress was incredibly short.

He smirked and gestured to the blonde standing next to her. 'Well, why don't you ask Britt to warm you up? I'm sure she'd be happy to.'

'God, you're such a jerk!' San managed to choke out, her face furious.

'Uh, Puck?'

Apparently his request for his old friends to call him Noah had gone straight over their heads.

'Sup, Chang?'

Mike gestured over Noah's shoulder and he turned to see what the problem was.

Rachel walked towards them slowly. She was practically _glowing_. Her hair was long, dark and fell around her face in soft waves. She wore a silky looking purple dress which reached mid-thigh and clung to her body, and black heels and she carried a small black bag. As she got closer, the light hit her face. Her big brown eyes were smoky, and she gave them a big smile. 'Hey guys!'

Yeah, that might have been the reason he felt the heat pooling in his stomach, and his skin hum.

'Finally.' He heard Santana whisper to his left, but he barely registered it.

Rachel reached them and touched Noah lightly on the arm. He could only stare dumbly at her. 'Sorry I'm late, guys, I got lost.' She laughed a little at herself.

He could see Finn staring at him in amusement out of the corner of his eye and quickly snapped out of it.

'Nah, it's cool Rach. You're not that late.'

She smiled up at him and removed her hand from his arm. He missed the warmth immediately.

'Well, Tina texted me and said that she and Artie were just going to stay at his house tonight. It's probably a good idea; I don't want Artie to feel weird or anything.'

Quinn frowned. 'That's such a shame. But, I suppose we'd better get going?'

Finn slung his arm around the blonde playfully as they walked. Noah looked back at them curiously, but didn't say a word. He didn't have the right to question a burgeoning relationship between Quinn and Finn; certainly not after all they'd been through in high school.

He ended up walking with Rachel at the head of the group, unable to take his eyes off her.

'It's freezing tonight.' She said, wrapping her arms about her waist and rubbing them.

He shrugged, tugging on his jacket. 'Do you want to borrow this?'

Rachel shook her vigorously, smiling at him. 'No, that's alright. We're almost there.'

They rounded the corner. All the while Noah couldn't take his eyes off the girl walking next him, so close he could feel the warmth radiating off her. She shivered a little as a cool breeze rose up and he instinctively moved closer to her. Rachel gave him a grateful smile.

They had to walk a little while longer to the end of the line inching through the double doors, and Noah could hear Santana complaining about it to Matt. He rolled his eyes at her bitching. He came to a stop at the end and turned to face the group, the annoyance on his face clear.

'You know Santana.' Rachel started before he could say anything. 'It's actually amazing how fast this line is moving. I mean, in New York clubs have to turn people away, so we're really quite lucky that we are assured that we will be entering the building very soon.'

The Latina glared at her, but immediately stopped complaining and instead turned to Matt and begun to chat his ear off. Mike, who he had been talking to, looked rather indignant at being so readily tossed aside.

Noah gave Rachel a side-long glance and she returned it with a wink.

_Sexy as hell._

***

They waited in line for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was only ten minutes. Brittany was entirely over-excited, giggling and jumping around, talking to anyone who would listen. She made at least five new friends, and Santana looked at her in amazement.

'What is with you?' She asked.

Brittany shrugged and rolled her blue eyes. 'I'm _nice_.'

No one could argue with her, and so she continued to chat and exchange numbers with the group of people behind them in the line.

Noah shook his head, grinning. Rachel smiled slyly at him. 'I bet you'd love to make some new friends too, wouldn't you Noah?'

'Uh, I'm more than fine, thanks.'

Rachel shrugged. 'I'm just saying, it wouldn't hurt to be more social.'

He pretended to look indignant. 'I'll have you know that I'm an incredibly social person. It's very important to create connections for later on in life, you know.'

She scowled but laughed, knowing he was making fun of her.

'Oi, dude, we're going in.' Noah turned at the sound of Finn's voice and immediately put his hand on the small of Rachel's back to guide her through the doors. Her body heat seemed to burn him through the silky fabric. He avoided her eyes and let go of her as soon as the group was pushed down a hall lined with red glowing lights.

The floor seemed to shake under his face, in time with the beats filling the air around them. Quinn practically squealed with excitement as they reached the end and were confronted with a wall of bodies, all dancing to the same rhythm. The room was pretty big and Noah could spot a few staircases leading to another level above them. He could see even more people filling this. He leant down to speak low into Rachel's ear. 'If we'd had this when we were younger, I would've had more use for that fake ID.' She frowned at him in admonishment but he could see she was fighting a smile down at the same time.

'Drink?' He half-yelled, leaning back. She nodded and gestured to Finn, Quinn and Matt. Santana and Brittany had run off into the middle of the dance floor and Mike followed them. Noah laughed as he spotted him pop and locking, several people cheering and embracing him.

Noah found himself swaying to the beat as they headed towards the bar. Rachel was directly ahead of him, and he grabbed her hand before they were separated. She didn't even try to let go. If anything, she held on tighter than necessary. Finn raised his eyebrows at the sight but Noah just shoved him in the stomach with an elbow and gave him a warning look.

The bar was pretty crowded, but at least no one was jostling everyone else for a spot to dance. Noah signalled the bartender, a tall gangly man who looked to be in his mid-twenties after seeing what everyone wanted. He bought the first round, earning him a beam from Rachel.

After getting their drinks, they sat down at a small table with equally small little velvet chairs around it. Finn looked ridiculous, his long legs almost reaching his chin. Seriously, who did they expect to fit on those things?

He found himself staring at Rachel again as she started up a conversation with Quinn. It was kind of surreal seeing them talking and laughing with each other. Sure, they had developed some sort of camaraderie after Quinn's pregnancy in sophomore year but they had never been genuine friends, despite them spending copious amounts of time together.

But _damn_. She looked so good. It was a struggle to keep his eyes away from her actually.

That little Finn voice inside his head told him to stop being such a pussy and he took a swig from his glass. She clutched her cherry something or other in one hand and waved the other expressively in front of her. He would never understand chick drinks. But she looked over-joyed to be there, her big brown eyes shining. And all he could do was stare like an idiot. He willed his eyes away and tried to focus on Finn and Matt's conversation, but they were reminiscing over some lame-ass college experience they'd had in Cincinnati. Noah had never gone to college, so he felt no need to join in.

'No, I live in an area where there isn't much crime. Dad and Daddy would just _die_ if I did.'

His interest was captured. Rachel was telling Quinn about New York.

'And what about college? How was Julliard?'

Rachel literally just lit up. 'Amazing. Everything I hoped it would be and more. I learned so much there, and was granted so many opportunities that I never would have gained otherwise. I know I made the right decision.' At this, Rachel's eyes flickered to Noah and back again. 'And yourself? Finn tells me you've been doing hairdressing now?'

Quinn gave her a shy smile. 'Actually, I own my own business.'

'Quinn, that's amazing!'

'It kind of his. I took a few courses at the community college here, and I don't know, something just clicked. It was never something I thought of doing, never something I was interested in. But truthfully I really love it. I opened the shop about a year ago.'

It was nice, hearing about Quinn's life. He was glad she was doing well for herself. But he wanted, needed, to hear more about Rachel.

'Are you seeing anyone?'

He could have _sworn_ Quinn's green eyes had flickered to him.

'Yes, actually.' Rachel lowered her voice. It was hard to hear over the music, and he had to wonder if she was doing it on purpose. He caught a few snippets about Wonder Boy, but it was stuff he had heard that day.

It was then that Mike showed up at their table, dragging over a chair and panting. 'It's crazy out there!' He shouted at Noah.

Noah grinned and shook his head. 'What happened to San and Britt? Lose them?'

Mike shrugged. 'Nah, they were just really into the dancing. I'm guessing they'll be out there for awhile.'

'Are you going to be dancing tonight, Noah?' Rachel grinned at him from across the table. He was a bit stunned by its brilliance, truthfully.

He managed a smirk. 'I'm not nearly drunk enough for that.'

She looked slightly disappointed. 'Well drink up, and when you're ready let me know.'

_Oh, hell to the yes._

She totally wanted to dance with him. He could get close to her, hold her...

'I'll dance with you, Rach.'

And stupid fucking Finn Hudson has to go and ruin his fantasies. Dick. Noah glared at Finn as he got up. Rachel beamed at him and Finn tossed a smirk over his shoulder as they headed off onto the dance floor.

Repeat: _Dick._

Noah tried not to show his annoyance show on his face, but Quinn smirked and moved to occupy the empty seat next to him. 'So, still hung up on Rachel Berry, huh?'

He spluttered and looked over at Matt and Mike. They weren't paying any attention to them. 'The hell, Fabray?'

She rolled her eyes. 'It's no use lying to me, you're so obvious. Finn's just messing with you. He told me.'

Noah scowled. 'Guy's a douche.'

She laughed. 'You're the one who turned down Rachel's offer to dance with you. You are now sitting here looking utterly depressed, while Finn's out there having the time of his life with your one true love.'

He glanced curiously at her. 'Do you find it weird that we're having this conversation?'

'Not at all.' She shrugged. 'I used to always want to tell you to get your head out of your ass when Finn and Rachel were dating back in high school, but that would have been very wrong of me, considering how much I'd already messed around with him.' Her voice turned a little wistful. 'I wasn't about to ruin his life again. But now I get to tell you. Now, he's just doing it solely for the reason of making you mad. And it's working.'

He smirked at her. 'Are you still into Finn?'

'Oh honestly Puck, do you ever listen to anyone? I'm telling you that Finn is out there rubbing his body inappropriately against Rachel's to piss you off!'

He frowned, and threw back the rest of his drink. 'Yeah, but he dances like a fucktard. Rachel can't possibly find that sexy.'

'Um, hello? Sophomore year, anyone?'

It was then that Noah found himself marching straight towards the crowds filling the dance floor.

_Fucking Fabray. _

***

It didn't take long for him to spot Frankenstein grooving it up on the floor. Dude was retarded when it came to rhythm. Rachel looked like she was trying not to laugh, but Noah didn't bother hiding his amusement. 'Oi! Douchebag!'

Finn turned and smirked at the sight of him. He was jostled slightly and shoved past whatever person had tried to get in his way. He gestured Finn over to him.

'Quinn wants you.'

'If that's code for get away from Rachel, I think my work here is done.' Finn looked at him expectantly.

Noah rolled his eyes. 'You know it is. Stop being a douche.'

Finn shrugged, turning away from him to wave at Rachel. She was standing by herself, looking confused, but waved back nevertheless.

The two men swapped places and Noah began to walk towards her. Finn gave him a thump on the shoulder. 'Don't fuck it up, dude.'

Rachel grinned as he reached her. 'Drunk enough, then?' She was slightly out of breath, which he found incredibly hot.

'Not nearly.' He laughed. Thought I'd better save you from Finn's dancing.'

She giggled. He found it downright adorable. 'He's not that bad.'

He rolled his eyes. 'You can be honest. I promise I won't tell.'

Rachel looked reluctant. 'Well... I suppose he could improve somewhat.'

Noah grinned. 'S'all I'm saying.'

They both smiled at one another idiotically until Noah realised that they were kind of supposed to be dancing. The people around them pushed them closer and closer together and she put a small, warm hand on his arm to steady herself.

It happened naturally, really. Noah had always been a decent dancer and he kept his head low as he moved in time with the beat. Rachel began to move along with him, eyes somewhere around his neck area, eye level for her. She didn't remove her hand, but that was the only part of their bodies touching. There were no lyrics, just music, and he would have complained about the gayness of it if there wasn't this incredibly tense feeling in the air.

It was hot, bodies moving at the same time in such close proximity, and he was breathing hard. But it wasn't hot enough. He wasn't close enough to her. He wanted to feel every part of her against him, and he wanted her to look at him.

Noah placed his hands firmly, surely on her hips, pulling her loser to him.

Rachel's big doe eyes looked up at him in surprise, before giving him the _sexiest goddamn _smile he'd ever seen in his life.

She smelled good, like heat and spice. He breathed her in, and would have sworn she was doing the same.

This was _crazy_. She had a boyfriend, right? She had said she didn't want to get into anything with him, right? Then why did it seem as though she wanted nothing more than to be as close to him and he wanted to be to her? He wasn't imagining it, was he? He couldn't be. She could go from friendly and playful to some sort of seductress in mere seconds. Her small hands were braced on his forearms, and her eyes were dark.

Somehow, they ended up dancing close, real close, their foreheads touching. She closed her eyes and he swallowed thickly, heart somewhere in his throat.

This shit? Totally real.

* * *

**_A/N: So there ya go. Hope you liked. Next chapter will definitely still be club-related. And yes, it will stay nameless as all the names I think of sound totally lame. I'd love some reviews please, I'm feeling greedy :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

Noah needed to be doused in cold water or something because this shit was getting serious _fast_. He wasn't entirely sure how long they had been dancing for, but what he did know was that his feet hurt, he was sweating profusely and he desperately needed a drink, but he was totally unwilling to return to their friends to fulfil his needs. He was completely wrapped up in Rachel Berry's spell; in the sway of her hips, the way she would occasionally look up at him and then bite her lip, looking away, and the smell of her, intoxicating and heady. He would have quite happily danced with her all night if it meant he got to hold her close for just that much longer, but soon enough she became aware of the fact that it was almost unbearably hot, and gestured to him that they should return to the table where their friends sat.

He followed behind her, entranced by the way her dark hair fell down her back in between two small, sharp back bones.

_Now you're talking about her _bones_? Stop being such a freak dude; it's not at all an attractive quality in a guy._

He had named the voice Finn, and got a small amount of satisfaction by telling Finn to shut the hell up and mind his own business.

Oh lord. Noah was going crazy. It was actually happening. Yes, this was real life.

Just before they reached the table Noah placed one hand lightly on her back and spoke low into her ear. 'Do you want me to get you another drink?' He may or may not have purposefully made his voice sound like that of a sex god.

'Uh, yeah, that would be... nice.' She finished lamely. He grinned as she walked away. She was so totally turned on right now. He could see it in the way she sat stiffly in her chair, hands gripping the edge of the table. She greeted everyone with a happy and carefree expression on her face, but he knew the truth. That girl was so sexually frustrated he was surprised she hadn't jumped him right there on the dance floor.

How was he not sick of analysing her every gesture yet? Seriously, shit wasn't cool. He needed to get a hold of himself. Obviously making another move tonight was not a plausible option, not after the night before, and he didn't want to get too over excited and make assumptions about what Rachel wanted. He was willing to bet that she was 100% sexually frustrated, and that this Jordan guy was a dud in the sack, but he didn't think she'd appreciate that if he mentioned it to her.

'Probably slap me a new one.' He muttered, leaning casually against the bar after he ordered another beer for himself and another fruity whatsamajig for Rachel.

'Sorry, did you say something?' A female voice asked right into his ear. He almost jumped in surprise, but thankfully composed himself and turned towards the person the question came from. The woman was ridiculously hot, way out of his league, but she was looking him up and down with an appraising eye.

'No, sorry, I wasn't talking to you.' He smiled politely.

'Oh, my mistake. I'm Joelle. I know this is terribly rude of me to ask, but I left my wallet back at my table, and it's way on the other side of the club. Would you mind...maybe buying me a drink?' Ah, now she was flirting with him. He knew the signs, could read exactly what the batting of eyelashes meant, and the hand running up and down his bicep wasn't exactly subtle.

Noah turned away with another polite smile and ordered another fruit-thing, handing over the money and receiving his drinks in exchange. 'There you go.'

'Thank you so much...?'

He ignored the question in her voice. 'No problem. Have a good night.' With that, he picked up his beer and Rachel's drink and turned to walk back to their table.

Rachel was staring straight at him as he walked towards them, an odd look on her face. He handed over her drink without a word and sat in the unoccupied sit next to her.

'Hey man.' Mike said, sending a wink his way. 'Saw that girl you were talking to. She was hot.'

Noah shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. Everyone was looking at him. 'Not really my type.'

'You mean blonde, tall and fucking gorgeous isn't your type?' Finn smirked.

He paused for a moment, all too aware of Rachel's gaze burning into the side of his head. 'Guess not.'

And yeah, he definitely noticed the small smile that curved Rachel's lips for at least twenty minutes after that.

The night was winding down, and Noah hadn't had the chance to dance with Rachel again. There had been some group dancing, during which he may have watched her hungrily and stifled the urge to touch her inappropriately. It was hard; he knew how soft that skin was under his fingertips, he knew the sounds she made during moments of pure ecstasy, how she liked to snuggle in close afterwards...

He definitely had sex on the brain. Could you blame the guy? He hadn't had sex in three weeks and he was spending pretty much every waking moment with the girl who had been his number one source of spank bank material since he was fourteen years old. It was not his fault that all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and make her forget all about Broadway douche. He could do it too. It wouldn't be that hard to convince her, and then once she'd experienced his sexual magic she'd never want to go back to New York.

_Didn't work the first time._

Noah stilled at Finn in his head. Dude had a point. Way back when, the summer after graduation, the best and worst of his life, two teenagers has broken each other's hearts. And not even Puck's sexual prowess had been able to compete with the looming threat of New York City. The Big Apple. Rachel's dream come true and more.

They were standing outside the club, and Rachel's big inviting eyes were expectant. She probably expected him to walk her to her car. Maybe she would even let him kiss her. She had sure been throwing enough glances his way for the majority of the night.

But Noah found himself locked in an internal debate. Go with Rachel and fuck up their entire week by taking advantage of her nostalgia in her slightly drunken state, or tuck her into a cab with Quinn, possibly sacrificing the only opportunity he would get to confess his love for Rachel without being horribly, cripplingly rejected.

As he watched the yellow taxi drive away, something like regret settled upon him in a thick, cloudy haze. 'I must be really drunk.'

'Actually, that my friend would be the bittersweet consequences of being a gentleman.'

'Oh my god, get the fuck out of my head!'

Silence. 'Uh...dude? Are you feeling okay?'

He turned around to find the real life version of Finn staring at him in concern. 'Oh, it's you. Sorry man.'

Finn still looked slightly confused, but it wasn't a new expression for the guy, so Noah didn't elaborate further. He went back to staring at the now deserted road.

'Look, if it helps, you're going to have plenty of more opportunities this week to ply Rachel with alcohol in order to confess her deep abiding feelings of love towards you this week.'

'No.' Noah sighed. 'I shouldn't be doing this. She's happy, and I'm just getting in the way of her, and New York- I mean, Jordan Doucheface. Everything she wants is just around the corner. I can't interfere with that. I tried once before, and that was the biggest mistake I've ever made. And she's just so pretty, you know man? I shouldn't have let a girl that pretty get away, but I did. I _pushed_ her away, and now I'm suffering the consequences.

Finn now looked even more worried. 'Puck, how much did you have to drink?'

He shrugged half heartedly. 'What does it matter? It won't change my melancholy reality.'

'Yeah, okay, I'm putting you in a cab.'

Noah groaned. The first thing he was aware of was extreme discomfort. The surface he was lying on...and had drooled all over was as hard as cement. He sat up and blinked furiously. Okay, that's because it was cement. He had fallen asleep on his front porch. He sighed and picked up his keys from where they sat, abandoned, at his side.

_This is as good as your life will get. You moron._

Noah dropped his head into his hands and prayed that he wouldn't throw up all over his mother's hydrangeas.

'Noah?'

Oh God. He must be hallucinating. That sweet, perfect voice could not possibly be speaking to him. That small, warm hand resting against his shoulder was simply a figment of his imagination.

'Noah, are you okay?'

He looked up and cracked one eye open. There, in all her glory, stood Rachel Berry.

She took a sit next to him, a look of concern on her face. She was absolutely adorable, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed. He honestly wanted her to look at him like that every day.

'How are you feeling?'

'Not the best.' His voice was hoarse.

'Alright, come on.' She stood up, pulling him with her. 'Let's go inside, I'll make you some coffee, and you can tell me the tale of how you ended up on your front porch instead of in your warm bed.'

Did her face go a little bit pink at the mention of his 'warm bed'?

Not that it mattered.

_Good, you are giving up on this idiotic plan to win back Rachel Berry. It's about time you've seen the light. Now, let's go play Halo._

The Finn in his head held striking similarities to the one outside his head.

Ten minutes later, he was cradling a cup of coffee in his hands as Rachel berated him about the negative impacts of not getting a good night's sleep and how sleeping on hard surfaces could cause irreparable damage to his body.

'Rachel, please stop.' He interrupted her. She quietened immediately, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

'Noah, I'm just worried about you. What happened last night?'

'I told you, I must have just been too drunk to get inside. I don't even remember the cab ride home.'

'Neither do I.' She said sheepishly. 'It was a fun night though, I had a good time. Did you?'

'Yeah, I did.' He found he was being completely truthful. He did have a good time, despite coming to the realisation that Rachel would never love him like he loved her, and that he was destined to spend his life alone and miserable.

'Well then what's wrong?' Rachel asked, frowning and scrunching up her little nose. Good god she was cute.

'Rach, you're pretty cute when you're all concerned like this.' Noah drawled.

She turned bright red. 'Noah, you're acting strange today.'

He grunted, and fell silent.

'Do you want to play Halo?'

He choked on a mouthful of coffee. 'You want to _what_?'

'Play Halo.' She said slowly. 'That's what Finn does whenever he's hung-over.'

'How do you know that?' He asked suspiciously.

_That is most certainly not jealousy._

'Whenever I visit, I find Finn is often recovering from the effects of a big night. Sometimes we play Halo and it helps him feel better. Back to teenage memories and all that. Nostalgia can do wonders for a headache, I've learnt.'

Noah couldn't help but laugh.

'What is it? What's funny.'

'Oh nothing really. It's just that I've found it does the exact opposite.'

Somehow Noah let himself be suckered into playing Halo with Rachel Berry. It was nice. Though he couldn't really understand why she was there, what she wanted from him or how she even felt about him, he definitely was not about to kick her out. Especially when she got cold and asked to wear one of his jumpers.

He bought her his old football jersey.

Just for the look on her face.

'I thought you and the jersey were old friends?'

He got a mouthful of pillow for that comment.

* * *

_**A/N: I suck. I know I suck. I am the mayor of Suckville. You guys can do with that what you will (extra points if it's dirty). But seriously everyone who is reading this, I can only apologise for my neglect of this. I can't promise it won't happen again, but I can promise a lot more effort on my part to complete this story (a challenge I am more than up for). **_


End file.
